Movie
by Stunstar
Summary: KaiRay oneshot Ray decides to drag Kai to the movies because according to him watching a movie isn't all you do in a darkened theatre...


I'm on a fic writing spree here so here's another random fic on Ray/Kai my fav. pair in the whole universe!

This one is also a **Ray POV** Tried to make it humourous though not sure if it worked.

(I kinda got all random ideas while answering my exams, weird huh? Somehow exams make think better about all other things other than the exam I'm supposed to study for)

Disclaimer : Even a person with Tyson's display of ingenuity and brainpower would know I don't own it

Warning: Kai may seem ooc, even Ray but then again if it's a Ray pov it has to be ooc

**Movie**

I was wondering how to pass the day today, it was already evening. We were taking a break from training not something you come across often if you know our team captain whom Tyson has nicknamed 'taskmaster Hiwatari' behind his back of course Tyson wouldn't have the guts to say it in his face. Speaking of said captain he looks like he's currently meditating. By meditating I mean he currently has his eyes closed and probably drifted off into the 'Kai world of concentration' which is currently unknown to the mortal man. But it has an added advantage I can stare as long as I want to without him noticing.

I looked around as the other bladebreakers trooped in. Talk about bad timing, just when I was getting to a real interesting part of Kai-watching. Don't ask me what that is every part of Kai-watching is interesting to me. Hey, what's the harm in that? The guy's like sooo cute! Okay the time I start describing Kai's physical attributes is the time for me to get some serious distraction because it will start with a simple and innocent 'cute' and end with a… um let's just say it involves me, Kai and a bed if you didn't pick up that hint then you are either a moron or you are way too sheltered. Okay red-alert distraction time!

"Guy's do you have any plans for today?" I asked. My question didn't seem to get through as Tyson was busy munching and Max who was sitting next to him probably couldn't hear me due to all the noise that Tyson was making. I wonder how he can sit next to Tyson so tolerantly. Kenny you ask? He was busy with what he called 'scientific breakthrough in strategically advancing beyblade technique' in Tyson's words 'whatever the heck that meant'. That left Kai who was um meditating please excuse me for want of a better word.

I decided to try again I'm not the kind of guy who gives up you know. Some call it foolishness but hey.

"guys how about we go out somewhere?" still no response am I still talking to myself and thinking that I addressed them? Maybe I've suddenly become invisible, oh wait I just remembered being invisible doesn't make your voice unheard. Guess I'll just try harder.

"GUYS WANNA GO SEE A MOVIE OR SOMETHING?" I'll be darned if that doesn't get their attention.

Well it did, Tyson toppled over bringing Max down along with him, along with ketchup, believe me they don't look quite graceful, Kenny did something weird can't describe it, it was too weird I'm just glad he didn't get a stroke or something.

Kai simply looked at me and said, "Something bothering you Kon?" geez I have a first name you know and how come nothing ever fazes him? I mean I just displayed a really good set of lungs here you know.

"Ray what the hell's the matter with you?" Tyson stormed. Max just looked too dazed to yell at me, bless him. Kenny was running around in circles don't ask me why, I'm guessing it has something to do with his precious laptop.

"Hey you guys didn't listen to me when I first asked my question so I just wanted to get your attention." I defended myself, naturally.

"Well what was your question?" Tyson asked though I did not like the way he asked it, looks like the ketchup had sentimental value.

"Since we have a day off I thought we could go watch a movie or something." I repeated, I swear I'll repeat those words in my sleep the number of times I've said it already.

"No thanks Ray, I have to go fix the damage you just caused you-," Kenny cut off there and huffed off. I have no idea what he intended to call me but that little midget wouldn't dare say more even though he was pretty pissed off, I mean I don't think he knows a single obscene word under the sun for all the scientific mumbo-jumbo he keeps blabbering. And if he did know such words he wouldn't use em, I mean every person who isn't a newborn baby is taller than him he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Hey, don't mistake me or anything I like the little dude I'm just stating a fact.

Okay now Tyson is staring at me. Looks like I spaced out and didn't hear what he had to say.

"Um, you were saying, Tyson?" I asked.

"All right first you holler everyone into a heart attack and then you don't listen to a reply given to your own question."

"Sorry Tyson what were you saying?"

"Well me and Maxie can't make it" Now why was Max blushing?

"And why not?" okay I had to raise an eyebrow while asking that though that is usually Kai's territory.

"Um well um you see um-"Tyson broke off looking at Max.

"I can see an 'um' if you tell me what an 'um' is" I like my imaginative responses.

"Well my mom's coming for a visit and we're going to visit her" said Max quickly a little too quickly if you ask me.

I raised an eyebrow(again) and saw Kai do the same. He mouthed the word 'horny' to me and I grinned I'd guessed it too though. Max and Tyson dropped hints like santa claus dropped Christmas presents. The only one amongst us who didn't notice them was probably Kenny, reasons you ask? 1. Because he doesn't seem to have any visible eyes 2. He's too busy to look anywhere apart from a laptop screen 3. He does not seem interested in any topic which does include the words, laptop, analyze, strategy, beyblade, technical etc etc. you get the point.

"Okay its fine you guys" I said still grinning like I was in a toothpaste ad. I wasn't going to stand in the way of true love, lust whatever. Actually they are one and the same thing when you are a teenager. They bounded away happily. And that left Kai. I looked at him and –

"No"

"But I didn't even ask-"

"No"

"But-"

"No" Looks like he wasn't relenting, but neither was I and a slightly mischievous thought crossed my mind.

"I-"

"No" I had expected him to say that so I grabbed his hand and said, "Kai that was so nice of you let's go"

"What the hell are you talking about? What part of 'no' do you not get?" I had expected that so I arranged my face into what I hoped was an innocent look and said, "but Kai you didn't let me finish what I wanted to say, what I asked was 'you don't mind accompanying to the movies do you Kai?' and you said 'no' which means you don't mind" hah! You should see the look on his face! I got him good. He could still decline though, though I hope he wouldn't. I have special plans or more like a drastic 'it's now or never' action planned.

"Fine" he mumbled. Oh sweet mother of God Kai actually relented? Now I wonder if there is more to it than just me tricking him. Well for now I'm just glad we're going together and no Tyson or Max to baby-sit, is that a bonus or what? I secretly thank the two for being 'busy'.

"Which movie are we planning to see?" asked Kai. He asks pointless questions doen't he? Ever since I got knowledge that we would be alone in a darkened movie theater do you think I'll be wondering about what movie we're going to watch? As if we're going to watch it. Oh no we're not, not if I can help it.

"Dunno" I replied. He looked at me incredulously then shrugged.

We reached the multiplex and it looks like three movies are playing currently. _Barbie and Ken_ was the title of the first, I wouldn't be caught dead on that show _starring Barbie and Ken _oh I would never have guessed! Even that little eight year old girl looks like she wants to puke. Correction, she did want to puke looks like her kid brother but a dead worm on her candy bar. Kids!

"Wanna watch that movie Kai?" I asked with a grin pointing to a frilly-frocked Barbie. Kai's face looked very like the little girl's before she had puked all over the floor.

"Just kidding" I said and he gave me a look that said 'don't joke about things like that Kon'

We moved to the next poster _monster-alien mayhem 3 _they actually had the courage to make a third part to such a corny movie? Wonder which mentally challenged person watched the first two parts? Definitely not the one we're going to watch and I won't even suggest it to Kai as a joke, I value my life you know.

The third to my misfortune turned out be a movie called _A heartbeat away_ which looked like a sappy tragedy love story where they shed buckets of tears, the tears the actors shed are unreal of course but the people who watch it will cry over loss of money and time unless they had something constructive to do like what I had in mind. I'm not here to watch a movie so if we have to choose then the third one it is. I looked at Kai who took an involuntary step backwards, looks like he thought I actually want to see the movie; he's not guessing my hidden intentions.

"No way Ray" goodness he rhymed!

"Yes way" I said and dragged him to ticket counter where the smiling man handed me two tickets, he recognised us since we are such famed bladers.

We entered and it was already dark because the movie had started during our argument and Kai was still trying to run but I gripped his hand firmly, yes, I know I feel like a meanie too but I have a mission.

A slow mournful opening song reached our ears and even though it was dark I could feel Kai giving me a 'please don't do this to me' look. I know it sounds out of character but seriously nobody in their right minds would be interested in watching this movie.

"Hey, sit down will ya? We're tryin to watch a movie" some random guy yelled from the seat behind us, see what I mean? I said nobody in their 'right minds' didn't I? We sat down before that cranky fellow could say anything else. I realised we didn't have anything to eat. I mentioned the fact to Kai who jumped up saying, "I'll go get it"

"Oh no you don't I'm going with you" I said.

"I had no idea you were this evil" he grumbled I grinned.

We returned with soda, candy bars and buttered popcorn and aforementioned cranky guy yelled again, what's his problem?

I looked at the screen for the first time and saw that a girl was crying; now why doesn't that surprise me?

_I'm really sorry Amelia what I said before was true; you cannot marry your sweetheart Jacob because he is in reality your half-brother, my son._

Oh puh-lease that was so damn rubbish! I watched the girl cry some more. Oh well finding out the love of your life is related to you can be a bummer I guess, imagine Voltaire coming up to me and saying that Kai and I were long lost twins who separated due to a freak accident in the abbey though I seriously don't see how that can happen, okay enough of insane blabber and come to think of it those were some freaky thoughts. I decided looking at Kai was a better option and it was indeed I burst out laughing looking at his face.

"Well I wouldn't worry if I were the girl" he said now _that_ surprised me. "Why not?" I asked.

"Cos the girl's mother will probably come in and say there is nothing to fear because that man who is talking to her is not really her father, biologically I mean, so her boyfriend and her won't probably be brother and sister."

Okay my jaw dropped at that. Kai not only watched it but he is also contemplating the progress of the story? Now that's just plain scary even more scary than the Kai and me being twins theory. Kai snorted and continued, "I could write a better story than that"

"Then why don't you instead of talking and bothering people who come to watch a movie?" it was that awful random person again what is his problem?

Kai was getting angry okay if I wanted to get something done I had to do it now. "Want some candy?" I asked he nodded and I held one between my teeth and said, "Come and get it" now that sounded a bit funny with the bar between my teeth but I think he got the message; I can credit him with that much intelligence.

And as to where I finally got the courage to risk flirting with him, don't ask!

He seemed surprised at first then moved close and bit the bar in half our lips brushing, "you know you are not as innocent as you look" he commented. My retort, the movie and the rest of the food were soon forgotten as we got into a major make-out session. We wanted to do things to each other that these damn tiny seats wouldn't allow. So I settled at "accidentally" dropping a piece of buttered popcorn down his neck then licking the excess butter off his neck. And no he wasn't wearing the scarf how else do you think I managed to pull that off?

"I really liked you, you know but I wasn't sure you felt the same" Kai said nibbling gently at my ear.

"I liked you too , but I wasn't sure you liked me either, I just decided to risk it, and I'm glad I did" I replied before pulling him into another heated kiss. "Do you mean it when you say you like me?" I asked.

"Why do you think I agreed to watch a movie with you or more importantly _this _movie with you? If anybody else had asked me I would have yelled 'over my dead body'" I giggled but it was cut short by Kai kissing me again so the sound came out as something like 'murphggle' dunno how you'd pronounce it though.

Before we realised it the lights were back on. The movie was over? But I though it would be endless or maybe we were so busy that we didn't really realise that two hours had gone by. I realised that I had somehow ended up on Kai's lap. The people around us were moving out some rubbing sleep from their eyes, some like I mentioned with tears in their eyes, one person looked at us and said heatedly, "couldn't you two get a room? Bloody homosexuals" oh my God random guy from land of berseck strikes again.

"Excuse me" Kai said to me politely, I cocked my head confused. He went over to the guy and gave him a solid punch causing him to crumple onto the ground in a weird.. crumple is all I can say.

"Man was he annoying" Kai said shaking his fist slightly to relax it. I laughed as we headed out. It was dark already; the guy behind the ticket counter saw us and smiled, "did you enjoy it? How was the movie?"

"Yes we enjoyed it" Kai replied, "and about the movie do seriously think we had nothing better to do other than watch it?"

I laughed as we left hand in hand much to the confusion of the poor ticket collector.

As to what happened to insane random guy or the movie, don't know, don't care.

But I learned a valuable lesson and so did Kai, watching a movie isn't all you do in a darkened theater.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was a bit corny but I tried so please review even if it is just to say "I read your fic"! Any doubts then let me know.


End file.
